topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirin (Herrshcer of the Void/2nd Lawman)
|-| Core of the Void= |-| Messenger of God= Origins: HI3rd/GGZ (Houkai Gakuen) Alias/Aka: The Void Lawman/Queen of the Void Classification: The Second lawman that was Responsible for the 2nd Houkai Eruption. Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh+ Age: 10 years old Power and Abilities: Flight, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield (type 4) all with Quantum particles Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Abstract Existence (She is a Herrscher which is born from the Houkai), Immortality (type 1-9 Immortality, As long as her core is not destroyed she will not die), Law Manipulation (She is the law of the Void), Imaginary Space Manipulation (she can switch from reality to Imaginary space) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building+ to City level. (she can affect walter who can destroy a whole city covering the city with fleets of his mechs) (Same herrscher that oneshotted 500 of Honkai beasts just being in the vicinity) (Honkai Beasts can tank Bullets, anti rockets and destroy Buildings) || Mountain level+ or higher (was throwing rock debris on different cities, towns and also devastated the Mariana trench), Country level (was devastating the whole Siberia after coming back to earth), Continent level to possibly Multi-Continent level (Her dying corpse after being defeated called a void fissure to happen and would have covered half of Asia along with Siberia) Durability: City level (tanks the "Silver Bullet" (Fission Collapse bombs) even after sending it to the ground). Speed: Light Speed possibly higher (She can react to dozens of Gamma ray particles fired at her from a short distance) || Subsonic (can move at superhuman speed), Massively Hyper Sonic+ being superior and faster than Bella who can use the lightning core of law) Standard Equipment: *'Sub space lance:' - A conceptual lance that enters subspace and directly appears under you, she can also which the lances position from real to imaginary and bypass shields, armors and more. *'Void barrier:' A barrier that is encompassed of the Imaginary space, which sends anything to other realities, basically where her Void manipulation comes from. Explanation: Her Void Law - Description of her law:("Imaginary space") First of all, I want to explain what is meant by imaginary space. Generally speaking, the relationships we have used in our experience (such as the size of objects, the timing of time, the speed of speed, etc.), there is only one space for them to exist at the same time, that is, the four-dimensional space and time we are in (the only Real space). If we regard the entire four-dimensional space (three-dimensional space + time) in which we live as a "world ball", then on the outside of the "world ball", all other spaces that exist outside this "ball" are imaginary Space, these imaginary spaces can exist infinitely Mathematically, real space is just a special case in a myriad of imaginary spaces, but it is also the only space that can produce "meaning." Relative to meaningful real spaces, the properties of imaginary spaces have no meaning for human common sense. Just like real numbers can be ordered, but imaginary numbers don't work. Everything that exists in the imaginary space, beyond proper "abstract" or "projection", goes beyond the scope that human reason can understand. Sirin's ability is like the link between the number and the real number. She projects the things in the imaginary space into the real space and “transforms” them into actual things at any time. That is why the Jewish Congress is easily penetrated by the spear - it is a complete imaginary thing before it becomes a "spear", and does not interfere with the real space; only when Sirin uses it, The attributes of various practical things will gradually emerge. And "Theresa" was hit hard, because at that moment, the spear was "completely projected" and became a real "real". redirected the wiki Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds